Beautiful Mind: 1 year in Gatlin
by Demigodtribute12
Summary: AJ Ducchanes comes to visit her uncle Macon were she meets he long lost sister Lena. What happens when they find a missing part to the curse? Will their true nature swing the way they expect?
1. Chapter 1: Getting the letter

It was rainy today here in Louisianna. Never thought much of it since I was the one controlling it. This was my 5 school in 5 years since I found out I was a caster. What a birthday present. I was doing my Math homework and I flipped to a page in my math book to find a letter addressed to me.

_Dear AJ,_

_It is me Uncle Macon. I have been informed that you will be coming here to Gatlin until you graduate. I am also to be the bearer of bad news but as you read this letter your father is walking out on you. How would I know? Lets not get into that. Never know who's going to get this. Nosey mortals in this world. Here is your ticket to Gatlin, North Carolina. See you soon._

_ Wishes,_

_ Uncle Macon_

I huffed as I read the letter again. I saw that the ticket said that I would leave today. So I locked my door and used my magic to quickly pack. I was done in 10 minuets. Since I lived in the country I "borrowed" my father's old car to drive to the airport. I made it just in time.

The ride wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't that bad either. I tried to control my temper from busting the windows so I wouldn't be the cause of deaths.

As I got off the plane I could smell the fresh air. Maybe that was cow crap, it didn't matter as I tried to find my luggage and find the car that was waiting to take me to Gatlin. The ride was long, but at least it had a beautiful view.

The car pulled up to the mansion and I stepped out and looked around. I saw the overgrown trees and flowers. I grabbed my blue luggage from the driver and went up to the door. A fairly old man answered.

"AJ, welcome to your new home," Uncle Macon said. "Thanks," I replied looking around.

"Now there's two kinds of people in Gatlin. Those who are to stupid to leave and those who are to stuck to move. Bear that in mind AJ," Uncle Macon said.

I nodded. "Your room is on the top floor down the hall and the seventh room on the right," He said. Looking up the white steps I groaned. So when Uncle Macon wasn't looking I used my magic to fly up the steps with incredible speed.

When I found my room I nearly fainted it was so beautiful. A four poster bed to the side ad one of those window beds in the window. There was a mahogany dresser to the side by another door. So being naturally curious I wet over to check it out, it was a full bathroom. When I turned again to face my bed I realized just how sleepy I was.

I fell asleep before I hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: My Long lost Sister

"Well you sure are passed out," I heard a voice and I jolted awake only to fall out of my bed. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled. The girl just smirked. "Uncle Macon told me to wake you up and I've been studying you for awhile, you know you talk in your sleep and not just talking you do spells. Had to dodge a few flying stones from nowhere. So who are you?" She asked.

"I'm AJ Ducchannes, who are **you?"** I asked standing up realizing I was still in my travel outfit and I probably reeked like cow crap left in a garbage can in the middle of July. She laughed, "Name's Lena, Lena Ducchanes." Lena held out her hand for me to shale when I noticed the same number tattoo I had on my hand.

"So your birthday's December 21st too?" I asked. She nodded. She left the room as I got changed into a pair of black slacks and a white blouse with black converses. Then Lena and I went downstairs to eat. Uncle Macon was sitting down reading the paper with a cup of coffe. "Hey Uncle Macon," I said. "Hello AJ and Lena, I heard something fall, did anything break?" He replied not looking up from the paper. "Yeah, my pride," I replied back. Uncle Macon chuckled.

"Your mother had the same sarcasam before the incident, but never the less sit. I must tell you both something," Macon said. So we did what we were told.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't notice after seeing that you both had the same birthdays. Lena and AJ you two are sisters," Macon said finally putting the paper down. "What?" We said at the same time. I looked at Lena and I could tell we were related. "Why weren't we told sooner?" Lena asked and the lights flickered. "I'm just as surprised as you Lena but there is no need to plunge us into darkness," I said trying to get her temper under control.

"Well since your mother Seraphine had you two, we split you two up in case she found one of y'all she couldn't find the other, thus keeping one of you safe," Macon exclaimed. He did look like he cared. "So what do y'all want to eat?" Macon asked after a short akward silence. "Scrambled eggs," Elena and I said at the same time. "Please don't tell me, that we are going to do this constantly," Macon laughed. "No, I suppose not, I guess its a sister to sister thing," Macon said as he called some lady down to cook for us.

"Do you play AJ or Lena?" Macon asked. "I do," We said again at the same time. "Eena you first," Macon said. So Lena sat down and played Concerto in A minor. When she was down Macon and I clapped. "Now you AJ," Macon said gesturing over towards the grand piano. So I sat down and tried to think about what I wanted to play. I had memorized so many pieces I couldn't think. Then I decided on Fur Elise. When I was done the clapped too.

By that time the eggs were done. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first bite. I was finished and I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my bag to head out to the car. No bus comes by Ravenwood. People are too afraid to.

We decided that I would drive to school since I was here 24 more hours than Lena. Once we got there people looked at us creepy. I guess they were to hooked up on something to see that they're no better than us.


	3. Chapter 3: Popping lights and meetin Wes

I sat down in the middle. Lena sat next to me. The first school day was normal as it can get when everyone hates you. Our last period was English. I listened for a while then zoned out until I heard that no good blonde bitch pipe up. So in answer to her statement I said, "Well maybe if you decide to live a little people wont see you as a snob." She and that mocha colored girl gasped and started to diss Lena and I. At the same time we gripped our desks as they started to pray. Out of nowhere the lights popped and the windows shattered. I ducked only to fall on a boy. I quickly got up and straitened my blouse. "Sorry," I muttered not wanting anymore social interaction that I had already received.

"No hey, I'm glad I cushioned your fall, you and Lena related?" He asked. "Yes, we're uh sisters. I'm Autumn by the way, but I prefer AJ," I replied. He smiled. "I know who you are, I'm Wes by the way," He pulled out a hand for me to shake and I did. The bell rang and Lena and I rushed to our lockers. I told Lena to go home without me, that I wanted to stop by the library and I would walk home. So she left. I went to the library to study and do my homework.

"Whatcha doin?" I heard and I literally jumped out of my seat. "God Wes, don't do that nimshit," I said adding a little attitude to my words. "Sorry I saw you studying and I came over. Say didn't Lena leave with that shitload you call a car?" He asked. "Yeah you're right it is a shitload," I laughed this time feeling comfortable. "Do you need a ride? Cause I can give you one no problem," Weston asked. "Thanks, id like that. You not afraid we're gonna fly like E.T?" I playfully asked.

"Naw, how could such a pretty girl do that," Weston said not realizing what he said. "Glad you think so," I said as he lead me to his car. We drove for a while. Until we passed Uncle Macon's car that he let us use. Lena wasn't there so I called her. "Hello what do y'all want?" I heard her ask. "Lena its AJ are you alright I saw the car along the road," I asked waiting for an answer. "Yeah I am, Ethan Wate drove me home, how are you getting home?" She asked. "Weston, the boy I sat next to in English is drivin me home," I said trying not to blush. Was I falling for him? "I guess I'll see you at home, Macon's making Hush Puppies and Grits, bye," I heard before she disconnected. I found Weston looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing," He smiled a pearly white smile. It was quiet the rest of the way home. He dropped me off at the gate even though he insisted to drive me up to the house I declined.


End file.
